conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Jason Richards
Jason Richards is a 29 year old actor, musician and professional extreme sports athlete in sports such as skateboarding, BMX, motorcycles, street drag racing and some martial arts. Born June 17, 1981 in Charlotte, North Carolina, Jason became involved in bike riding and skateboarding at age four. He became skilled in both by his teen years and was featured in skateboarding and BMX events. At age 16 he had gotten his first car and later a motorcycle in which he frequently raced both illegally in underground street racing by age 18. Jason also took on hobbies such as martial arts, gaining a black belt in Karate and Marine Corps hand to hand combat and the guitar, forming a garage band with his skateboarding buddies and named themselves The Shortbus Warriors, a mix of punk and metal genres. Jason currently is in a relationship with girlfriend Alyssa, from his hometown of Charlotte, who has been featured on his show, Slayer Advanced as a vampire extra. Jason gained parts in the TV series Slayer: Advanced and its later sequel Slayer: Darkness Conspires as the brother of a new vampire slayer character portrayed by actress Christine Fletcher. Extreme Sports Jason began his interest in biking and skateboarding at age four and later became skilled in BMX stunts, skateboarding stunts and after getting his first motorcycle and car, street racing and motorcycle stunts. Jason is a self professed adrenaline junkie and enjoys all kinds of extreme sports. He is a professional skateboarder and BMX rider and has appeared at many professional BMX and skateboard events and has been featured in several videos. Jason also learned to race cars in illegal underground street racing and since the inception of street racing as a sport in the Union of Everett, races his many own modified cars on legal street tracks in tournaments. Jason also is a skilled and professional rider in racing motorcycles and street motorcycle stunts. When picked up to star in the Slayer series, he performed his stunts in scenes. His skill in stunt driving earned him the job as a stunt man and stunt stand-in for Pandemic Productions movies and TV shows. Acting Jason gained the role of Shawn Perry in Slayer Advanced and Slayer: Darkness Conspires after producers from Pandemic Productions were scouting for a male actor capable of performing vehicle stunts and other stunts. Jason received the role and starred along side Christine Fletcher, Sarah Michelle Gellar and other actors and actresses as the brother of the new slayer Alexis. Shawn's role was major and his role frequently involved him in stunts or acting as a stunt double for other actors in the series. Jason has also done stunt work in series such as Dead LIVE and Liberty. He has also appeared many times on television shows such as Jackass, Wildboyz and other stunt shows. Jason has appeared on Mythbusters, aiding them in busting motorcycle based myths. Music Hobbies Jason learned to play the guitar at age 15 and formed his own garage band at age 21 with his fellow skateboarding friends in Charlotte, North Carolina. The band was named The Shortbus Warriors, a punk rock and metal band. Jason plays the electric guitar. His band remains only a local band and has played for many local Charlotte events. After gaining his role on Slayer and meeting his co-star Christine Fletcher, who is also a singer, she had featured him in live performances playing the guitar on stage. Jason doesn't plan on making his music hobbies into a full career. He prefers focusing on his job as a stunt man and professional skateboarder, racer and BMX biker. Filmography Category:Individuals Category:People of Everett